Question: Simplify the expression. $3n(5n-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3n}$ $ = ({3n} \times 5n) + ({3n} \times -8)$ $ = (15n^{2}) + (-24n)$ $ = 15n^{2} - 24n$